1. Field of the Invention
A fluid check valve device for use with a gas precharged fluid storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices are provided for precharged storage tanks with air retaining means used in domestic water supply systems and the like.
Generally conventional domestic water supply systems include a pump in combination with a water storage tank for receiving the pump output. Such tanks include means for providing pressure whereby water may be drawn through the domestic piping system when the pump is not operating. Such pressure is created within the tank by trapped gas.
Such water supply systems require periodical replacement of air in the supply tank because the water circulating through the tank will absorb the air through turbulence or vortex to such an extent that the tank eventually becomes completely filled with water. As a result there is no residual air (gas) pressure within the tank. When this condition prevails, the pump starts whenever water is drawn from the tank. This results in excessive power consumption and generally unsatisfactory operation of the water supply system. Moreover on a power failure, over-demand or improper pressure switch setting, the extra air charge may force all of the water from the tank and with the air following.
To reduce these problems, diaphrams, bags, or valves are provided. Unfortunately, a diaphram or bag may rupture, leaving only a standard tank. In this event the diaphram or bag must be replaced to restore the tank to its original capacity.
The following patents exhibit one or more of these structures and attendant problems: U.S. Pat. Nos. 774,972; 849,152; 1,586,079; 2,048,674; 2,714,722; 2,714,723; 3,324,481; 3,553,741; 3,905,050; 3,981,029; and 3,301,275.